Slaying a Princess
by MayrisErin
Summary: Ivan obtains a keyblade and desires to control all the princesses of heart. Who's the one he's after in particular? Why, none other than the lovely Toris von Rolinitis. Only legends have told of Toris, but none have seen her. Not even Ivan. NOT crossover
1. Hunter

**_A/N: My first fanfic about an anime that I actually plan to continue. This is just an introduction. If anything doesn't seem accurate, please let me know. I want the character personalities to remain the same as they are in the anime._**

**_Feel free to flame. I need the criticism. This is just an introduction, but I want to know if it is really worth reading. Thank you very much!_**

**_-Mayris  
_**

* * *

Ivan Braginski was particularly pleased with himself. Even on a cold day! As the wind whipped at his face, sending his extra fluffy scarf fluttering around him, he smiled and hummed a little tune. Snow pelted upon his coat, freezing it over with a cold gust of wind.

He clutched the object tightly in his gloved hand, a grin spreading across his face. The gloomy castle rose from beneath the icy hills, overshadowing everything else in its wake.

Stepping harshly onto the cliff that hung over the frozen mote, he plunged the long pipe in his hand into the snow before him. Frost danced over the rod, etching its way up the handle until reaching his quivering fingertips.

Opening his eyes, the grin returned to his face. Snapping his wrist to the side and letting the pipe lay in his open palm, light ran over the steel in ribbons until it devoured it completely. Shrouded in light, the pipe morphed. Growing edges and jagged ends, the steel darkened to obsidian.

Ivan pulled the daunting weapon from the ground and swung it over his shoulder. A keyblade. It had taken a lot to earn such an archaic design, but his work paid off.

"You're mine, Toris," he growled, focusing his glare on the castle before him. "You and the other princesses of heart…"

With a small chuckle, he stepped down the cliff, crouching until he skidded down on the sides of his boots. No force would stop the great Russia from his endeavor…


	2. Treasure of Lithuancia

**_A/N: Yay, chapter 2. Gives a deeper taste of what this fanfic is about. But everything is still in puzzles, mwahaha! If you like it, let me know. Otherwise, I will not risk slaughtering Hetalia for my own enjoyment._**

**_In any case, read and review. I really don't know which direction to go. My first continuous anime fanfiction, so yes, direction, criticism, flames and flying panda are welcome._**

**_Also, I know of the misspellings of the characters' names. I did those on purpose. It is a fanfic, so please do not point out those are misspelled. It's my own corrupted touch to it. I know their names, but I just wanted to add political, ethereal depth, xD_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_-Mayris  
_**

* * *

Toris sighed, looking in the mirror. Shoulder-length brown hair and matching eyes touched back at its owner. Frustration coated the returning gaze.

Having been told to stay here months ago, nothing would move quickly enough.

_The kingdom isn't safe, _they said.

_You're the only one who can liberate us._

Toris understood all this. Understood why there was such a commotion about an heir to the throne of Lithuancia. But there were many things Toris did not understand.

A single knock at the door before Feliks entered. "Seriously, you're like, not ready yet?"

"For what?" Toris asked.

"Like, hello~. The others have arrived. You're not even in your dress."

A deep blush crept across Toris's face. "But I—"

He waved his hand. "No excuse. Not getting out of this one! They sent me to make sure that you didn't," he laughed, shutting the door behind him.

"P-please, this isn't necessary!"

Struggling was futile. Feliks had caught him off guard. Or maybe the consistent daydreaming in front of the mirror had slowed the princess's actions.

Lord Feliks von Polonia draped his hands over Toris's shoulders. "Only my talents could make you look super sexy!" he posed in mirror behind the princess. A long, pink dress flowed around the floor where Toris was seated while a silver crown adorned the royal head.

Toris blushed deeply, looking down at his hands which were lined with lace gloves. "I-is all of this… really necessary?"

"Of course! You're, like, royalty! Now, come on!" He grabbed Toris's hand roughly, leading the way out of the room. "Everyone's expecting you!"

Feliks giggled jubilantly as he led the way to a grand hall. The hall was filled with ambassadors from the different kingdoms that bordered Lithuancia.

Several princesses from their respectful kingdoms sat in their casual attire at the edge of a conference table while the ambassadors bickered about the best way to confront the growing armies of the north.

As Toris entered, the room grew silent. Countless eyes landed upon the new princess. With a slam, the door shut closed. Toris winced.

The first appearance to others would be the worst. Toris expected this. But the atmosphere was almost suffocating. First impression drew the oxygen from the air.

"Welcome, your highness!" called one of the ambassadors, scurrying over to greet the newcomers. Francis never failed to greet a beautiful face and the sight of the lovely lass nearly sent him tumbling from his seat.

More importantly, Toris was valuable. If he could make some kind of connection with the princess, then her kingdom could hoist his own from the depths of humiliation. No one questioned the kingdom of Lithuancia.

He dropped to a knee, holding out a hand for the young maiden to take. Startled and terrified, Toris stepped back. Lord Polonia stopped him. "Can't back out now! You are before the entire honorary council," he admonished in Toris's ear.

Toris nodded once and shakily, extended the desired hand.

Before their hands met, a loud slam caused the three of them to jump. Toris let out a yelp and Francis stood up quickly and turned about in time to hear Alfred exclaim, "Is that really Toris? _The _Toris? Toris of Legend? Her Royal Highness Toris von Lithuancia?"

Arthur growled, rubbing the inside of his ear. Alfred's outburst nearly cost him his hearing. "Such vulgar behavior before her highness," he admonished sharply.

He looked down to Arthur, confusion across his face. For a moment, he said nothing and then asked, "So is this really her?"

By now, Arthur von Englandia gripped the handle of his teacup until his knuckles turned white. "Yes, now sit down before her highness," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Huh? How do you know it's really her?" he continued. "It could be a lookalike to make us believe that the REAL Toris is with us when actually, she's just a decoy."

"Do you question the Princess of Legends?" He stood, letting go of the teacup.

Alfred turned to face him. "No, but I want to know if she's the genuine article."

"So you do question her."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

They argued back and forth until Toris looked down with an exasperated sigh.

Francis stood, taking her highness's hands in his. "Fair Princess, do not listen to the words of these foolish men. They know nothing of your true grace." His face inched closer.

Toris looked to Feliks helplessly. He had that stupid grin on his face.

Francis's advance was halted suddenly at the sound of glass and a tinted liquid running over his flaxen hair.

Backing away, Toris avoided him as he collapsed to the floor.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Forgive my vulgarity. Please, join us. Sit anywhere you like," he gestured.

Glaring, Alfred tried not to mumble the word 'hypocrite' to his rival's face.

Toris observed the room. Mahogany chairs had been arranged around the long, mahogany table. Only four chairs were vacant. The one that belonged to Francis, two side-by-side and another that was separated from the two by a young brunette with a scowl on her face, obviously disturbed by the current display or the fact that she was in attendance to this meeting.

Toris chose the chair on the far side of the girl, but Lord Polonia beat her highness to it, forcing Toris to sit beside the brunette. When she sat down, the girl turned her head away, a sharp glare on her face as she crossed her arms.

The meeting went by in a blur. As Toris almost drifted off into another daydream, the doors to the hall snapped open with a chilling ferocity.

A tall figure stood shadowed in the door. Sharp footfalls echoed with a cutting finality. Coming into the light, the platinum-haired woman looked out toward the ambassadors. Her cold, calculating eyes rested upon Toris for a moment. Vengeance crossed her features for a moment as she staggered forward. A knife was clutched in her hand.

Letting out a shriek, she ran forward. Toris stood, reacting before Lord Polonia.

The woman froze as a gasp escaped her lips. A small dart rested in her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed and Toris reached her in time to catch her falling figure. She landed softly in her highness's arms.

The knife clattered to the floor. Honda von Japania pulled the dart gun out of sight, acting as if nothing had happened.

Lord Polonia jumped to Toris's side. "Omg! I totes didn't see that coming! Are you alright, your highness?" he asked, clapping a hand to her shoulder.

Toris stared down at the woman in a daze. "Yes… I'm fine…" she stated, longing to brush a strand of the silver hair from the woman's features. Resisting only for appearance's sake.

"I think we should end the meeting here," Arthur declared, setting his drink down. "Well, everyone… may as well introduce her as she worked so hard to put on a show." Inhaling sharply, he said, "Princess Natalia Arlovskaya von Belarus."

The words fell numbly over Toris's ears. Without a word, Princess Lithuancia carried Natalia von Belarus out of the hall and into the infirmary.


	3. Rival from Belarus

**_A/N: I don't know how this is turning out, so I'm writing blindly. Feel free to tear it asunder. I appreciate your criticism. n_n_**

**_Not much to say, I've rambled in the first two chapters, so yeah, have at it if you like it, :D_**

**_-Mayris  
_**

* * *

Lord Polonia followed hastily, bowing apologies to the ambassador for her sudden exit. Not that he felt responsible. But the sudden departure had left him with confused and angry ambassadors, demanding the location of Her Royal Highness Toris von Lithuancia.

Evading the questions with apologies, he scurried out of the hall, following the sounds Toris's tailored heels made across the marble flooring.

"Your highness!" Lord Polonia called, his voice squeaking past its normal pitch.

Toris ignored him, increasing the speed and distance. Natalia von Belarus was hurt. An assassination attempt? Action had to be taken immediately! Why hadn't anyone else acted just as quickly?

Kicking the door open, Toris startled the doctor who yelped in surprise. "Ah!"

Toris ignored him for a moment and set Natalia on a cot, turning to the doctor. "Don't just stand there, you've got to help her!"

Doctor Williams rose from his seat, readjusted his glasses and walked over. He gave Natalia a once-over and then said, "She appears to be fine. Just sleeping… hold on…" He carefully pulled the dart from her neck and examined it. Natalia twitched upon its removal.

"Oh, my…" he ran it under a viewing lens and laughed once in discovery.

"What is it?" Toris exclaimed.

Williams turned to him with a calm grin. "She's fine. It was just a dart dabbed in a light sleeping poison."

"Poison?" Toris's jaw dropped and the color left his face.

Williams continued to smile. "Yes. She'll be fine."

Color continued to drain from her highness's face. "How can you be so calm?"

"Hmm? It was just a poison to knock her out. Nothing more." He raised an eyebrow.

Lord Polonia entered, gasping for air. "What's with you? You, like, totally stormed out of there without an explanation!"

Toris turned to him and pointed to Natalia. "Didn't you notice?"

"Huh?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Princess Natalia was attacked."

"So? She was totally after your life. Didn't you see?"

"What?"

He pulled the knife from his pocket. "Princess Natalia had this clutched in her hand as she ran at you."

Toris looked over the knife. "Why would she…?"

"She was expected to attack. Her jealousy of your runs deep."

"Jealousy?"

"Like, duh!"

"But… why?"

Lord Polonia smirked. "Your style, obviously. My design is perfect! Flawless! She obviously dislikes how you always outshine her in your gorgeous looks!"

Toris sighed. "I don't like being called gorgeous… you know that."

Looking back to Natalia, Toris asked Doctor Williams to look after her. With some reluctance, he agreed. As soon as Lord Polonia had corralled Toris out of the room toward the private chambers, Williams left into the reception room, closing the door behind him and retreating to the desk.

The last thing he wanted was to be in immediate presence when she awoke. His arm was still in the healing process since their last encounter four months ago.

**~Slaying a Princess~**

Toris couldn't wait to get out of the dress. "I can't believe I wore this embarrassing smock all evening…"

"You don't like it?" Feliks frowned, looking over it and finding no flaw.

"It's not that…" Toris moved behind the changing wall.

Feliks set the dress on a hanger and placed it in the closet which was lined with an array of other dresses.

"I didn't think it was that terrible."

"Of course. You didn't have to wear it. Try squeezing your ribs into a corset… I couldn't breathe properly for over an hour."

"But you could still run pretty efficiently."

Toris sighed, pulling on a button-up shirt before covering it with a brown vest. Emerging from the changing wall, he tightened his trousers around the waist. The corset took off about an inch of his figure.

"That's not the point," he snapped.

Feliks raised an eyebrow. "You look like an old shoe again, Liet."

"But at least I can breathe."

"True. But you still look like the princess. You have to lay low." He rummaged through the closet, digging out a brown cap. "Here." He handed it to Toris.

"What's this?"

"Matches your current attire. Another disguise. His Majesty warned me to hide your identity well. That's why I was hired, y'know?" He winked.

He pulled the cap down over his head, feeling awkward. He scowled at the rim of the hat where a small, yellow star sat on side. "What's that?"

"My signature."

"A star?"

"You don't like it?"

Liet glanced in the mirror again. "I don't mind."

"Great! A star will go on every one of my personal creations!"

"Umm… that's—"

He had already begun digging through the closet and sewing on stars to all the outfits inside.

Whatever happened to laying low?

**~Slaying a Princess~**

_Once upon a time, a young prince was born. However, that prince's soul was engraved with a heavy destiny. The destiny included much war and bloodshed. He would reign terror in the hearts of all around him._

_With the power of four, powerful kingdoms under his influence, he would overrun the entire world. Nothing would be held from him. Darkness would tear at the world until it was swallowed under the torrents of his rage._

_To prevent this horrific outcome, the prince was locked away from the world. His knowledge was limited. And he was dressed as a princess. All action was taken to confuse fate._

_But time grew against the kingdom of his origin. Outside threats flourished to obtain his legendary power. And thus, force the prince to resume his fated life. Even if it took years and years._

_The ending of his rage included the death of his pure soul by a warrior wielding a keyblade from the northern lands…_

_Fate would not be corrupted._


	4. Deadly Acquaintance

_**A/N: While writing this, One-Winged Angel started playing at a certain part, lol. Alright, starting to let the characters take over the writing. I believe that's a good sign. Though if I stray too far from accuracy, please let me know, XD**_

_**Hope this chapter is good, xD**_

_**-Mayris**_

_**

* * *

**_

Liet roamed the halls of the castle freely, breathing much easier from the complete masquerade as a woman.

Feliks stayed close by, still in his lordship attire and simply beaming with the idea of gathering new clothing designs from around the castle. He would create a masterpiece.

The castle was divided into five floors. Base floor one held the foyer, galley, banquet hall, audience chamber, the guard station, and the infirmary. Floors two and three held the conference room, recreation hall, lounge, and the coliseum which led to an outdoor arena. The rest of the floors were comprised of private quarters for the ambassadors, political leaders and royalty.

Liet's room was on the forth floor. His current destination was the galley. During the meeting, he was only able to politely pick at his food. Mannerisms and the tight corset sapped his hunger. Only when he was back in his street clothes the hunger tugged at him.

He despised the dark, marble hallways. Everything seemed so glum. The mood of the castle's occupants only added to the depressive feel. Liet stood up straight and breathed deeply. He was free for the moment.

"Oh, I forgot!" Feliks shouted suddenly, coming to a stop behind him.

"What is it?"

"I was going to attend a sparring match between Ambassador Englandia and Ambassador Americanta."

"Huh? You sure? With those two fighting, the spar could get bloody."

"That's why Ambassador Honda von Japania will conduct the match. If it goes too far, then he'll end it right away. Do you want to come along?"

"Maybe later." He smiled nervously. Lord Polonia waved as he ran off toward the recreation hall. Liet thought of his assailant.

He smiled at the memory of her closed eyes as he carried her to the infirmary. The soft, pale skin of her delicate face with silver hair spilling over her soft, pink lips. He wanted to see her again.

Lost in thought, he almost toppled over the first stair on his way down. Hastily, he ran down the steps, avoiding a fall for the moment. Walking in heels had tampered with his balance.

Upon the last step, he attempted to reconfigure his coordination. Landing on his right foot, his ankle gave out. He spun, reaching for the banister. Too far from his reach, he was headed to the floor, back first.

Bracing for impact, he shut his eyes. Seconds later, he was floating off the ground. Warmth breathed into his back. Back home, there was a field he enjoyed relaxing in. This sensation was just like that field. Warm, welcoming and nostalgic. He relaxed and then opened his eyes, remembering that he wasn't home. This place wasn't a dream.

The shooting pain in his ankle helped to remind him of that. Wincing, he opened his eyes and stared up into indigo eyes, shielded by a fray of silver hair. He smiled dazedly at the sight and reached a hand up.

His rescuer smiled warmly and caught his hand. Black, challis gloves gripped firmly around his hand. "Are you alright?"

Liet nodded. "Yes… I…" His voice trailed off, hearing the sound of the voice. A man's voice. But similar features. He resembled Princess Natalia von Belarus so vividly. It was then that he noticed the man's hair length only reached little past his neck.

He stood up quickly, ignoring the pain in his ankle and pulled away. "Please forgive me!"

The man cocked his head to the side. "For what?" The smile continued to adorn his face.

"It was rude of me to act so blunt." Liet bowed deeply.

The man shook his head. "No, not at all." Liet sighed in relief, glad that the man was so polite to him. "You seem a bit flustered," the man asserted.

"Me? Oh, no. I just… thought you were someone else."

"Ah, is that so? For a moment, you could have fooled me to believe the same about you."

Liet paled. The man's eyes seemed to look right through him in their innocent gaze. "Umm… wh-what makes you say that? I'm just a servant here…"

The man turned and looked up at the high, frost-covered window upon the eastern wall. "Couldn't say. A passing thought, perhaps."

Liet followed his gaze. A sparrow was headed toward the castle from beneath the layered blankets of clouds. Dispersing footfalls caught Liet's attention and he turned to see the man walk off toward the guard station. The long, beige coat he wore floated over the marble floor behind him.

Returning his gaze to the sky, he watched as the sparrow continued its path toward the castle. From the north, a large hawk descended upon the tiny bird, catching it in its talons which shredded the sparrow's wings as it flew out of sight.

Horrified, Liet tried to forget the image and continued on his way to the galley. Francis stood behind several of the kitchen hands, reprimanding them on the proper way to chop and sauté the various vegetables lining the counter.

As Liet entered, he paused at the door, feeling uncomfortable at the sight of the blue and red clad ambassador. The door closed behind him before he could brace it, causing Francis to look back.

Blushing from embarrassment, he pressed into the door, hoping that the man wouldn't see through his disguise.

"Oh? Are you here to help? Perhaps you know more than these hired hands about fine cuisine," he suggested, slapping his hand down on the counter.

"Huh? Me? Oh, no, I don't know anything. I'm just a typical servant," he stammered, reaching behind him for the handle.

Francis scurried forward, despite Liet's protest. "Nonsense! I'm sure even a typical servant could do better than these second-hand chefs!"

"W-wait, I—" He was pulled toward the counter where a clean cutting board rested. The pile of vegetables sat ominously on one side while a knife waited on the other.

"Show them how to mince properly. They believe that slicing everything into perfect circles is the true way to mince! Honestly, I've not been so insulted from the outdated techniques of these imbeciles!"

Liet glanced about. A dozen eyes were fixed on him. Could he ever enter a room without everyone staring at him? Sighing, he reached for a simple vegetable. A tomato. He laid it sideways on the board.

Steel gleamed at him as he picked up the knife. Thinking of Princess Natalia's slender, pale hand wrapped around the knife so similar to it sent his heart fluttering up into space as his hand moved of its own accord. _Tak tak tak tak tak. _

The tomato reduced in size quickly, settling into tiny chunks behind the knife. When the tomato was no more, he winced, having cut too far. "Ouch!" Blood grew from a sliver on his finger.

He shakily set the knife down and held up the injury. "You should be more careful!" Francis admonished, inspecting the cut. "Well, it doesn't look too bad. Matthew should be able to fix that up in an instant."

"Matthew?"

"The doctor in the infirmary."

"Oh…" Liet recalled the kind gentleman who agreed to watch Natalia. The thought of visiting her with the excuse of the new injury put a dazed grin on his face. "Yeah, I think I'll go see her…" He said aloud.

Francis tilted his head in confusion. "But… Matthew is a man…"

**~Slaying a Princess~**

Matthew panted in distress, bracing himself against the door and hoping his meager strength was enough to keep it closed.

The end of a needle punctured through the wood right next to his ear. He let out a startled cry. She had awoken. Bad timing, too. He had gone inside to gather a few of his medical documents just as she roused from sleep.

Now he was at the mercy of her wrath once more. Sweat beaded over his neck. What could he do? There had to be something to stop her.

Someone knocked at the door before entering. Liet stared in confusion for a moment, wondering what Matthew was doing. "Is there something…?"

"H-help me! Sh-she woke up!"

"Who?" He ran to the door, helping keep it closed.

"N-Natalia…" Matthew muttered grimly.

Liet blinked and then smiled. "She's awake?"

He nodded, whimpering. Several scalpels poke through the door around him. "Wah!"

"Why is she so upset?"

"I-it's Natalia! She doesn't need a reason!" The door pounded harshly, sending Matthew tumbling across the floor.

The door sat silently for a moment. Maybe she had calmed. Or passed out from the exertion. Liet waited for a moment. Hand trembling over the handle, he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Natalia lay on her side. Her eyes remained closed while her hands rested beside her head. A blanket of hair fanned over her back. Liet took a few steps forward and fell to her side.

Slowly, he touched her cheek. Upturning her face toward him, he leaned close to make sure she was still breathing.

Her eyes shot open when he was two inches away. She kneed him sharply in the groin and stabbed his side with a powerful sedative needle, rolling out from beneath him after scurrying from the room.

The world hazed, sending everything in fuzz with the slightest movement. Liet's hand wrapped around the syringe and then fell limp as he rolled onto his back, passing out.

An image of her fierce eyes glared at him before he was swept into a world of incomprehensible dreams.


	5. Prince of Russ'ia

**_A/N: Finally updated! Yay! My friend AngelSoulMates a.k.a. Finland was bugging me to update a while ago, xDDD_**

**_So, here you are. I don't know how good this chapter is. There's a lot of talking. Too much talking, methinks._**

**_Ah! And Prussia just threw my firefox window! D: I downloaded those Shimijis today and they're SOOO cute! But they're such trouble makers. Prussia keeps cloning himself, China keeps making out with Russia, and France keeps climbing the ceiling. Altogether, it's just a zoo, xD But it's still fun._**

**_In any case, read and review. Flames are welcome, n_n If you encounter some of my craptastic grammar, you can flame about it. I don't mind._**

**_-Mayris  
_**

* * *

A dull ache resonated in his side, causing him to jerk unexpectedly when a cool hand brushed over it. He managed to moan, pushing the hand away.

"I'm sorry, but I need to make sure she didn't inject you with anything but the sedative," Matthew sighed, gathering trace amounts of liquid with a swab. He hurried over to a desk where an array of chemical components waited. He hoped he had enough of the sample.

Liet lifted his heavy eyelids and realized he was still in the infirmary. On the bed across from where Natalia had rested. He went from visitor to patient in less than fifteen minutes. Wonderful.

Lifting his hand, he rubbed his eyes, trying to rid of the blurry vision. Where had Natalie run off to? Would she be okay? He worried that she might run into trouble from the other ambassadors in the castle.

"Well, there's a trace component of phosphorus…" he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"My side aches a little, but I just want to sleep."

He felt relief flood through him. "Good. At least it wasn't severe enough to burn through your skin. But you do have a first degree burn on the entry site."

Liet ran a hand over his side. The skin was hot and sent a sting over the surface when he pressed too hard.

Matthew brought over a bottle of liquid and gauze. "Don't worry, it's not alcohol, but it might burn slightly."

"What is it?"

"A component similar to the liquid found in the body. It's called saline. It's water with a mixture of salts compatible with the body." He poured the contents onto the burn. At once, Liet felt a mixed sensation of searing and soothing. An odd combination. He opened his mouth to let out a cry and found that he didn't want to. A small gasp escaped his mouth.

After cleaning the area, Matthew expertly wrapped the gauze around Liet's side. When he was finished, he helped him sit up. "Maybe you should stay clear of Natalia for a while," he suggested.

"I suppose that might be a good course of action. Thank you, Matthew."

He scratched his head. "It was nothing. Please, call me Canada. I prefer that. Formalities don't really suit me and well, mostly everyone calls me that."

"Canada? That's rather unique."

After leaving the infirmary, Liet headed to the kitchens. He never had the chance to satiate his hunger. And maybe it would help him to curb his fatigue.

On the way, he ran into Feliks. "You missed it! Ambassador Americanta tripped over his own feet after a two minute monologue about how no one could ever beat him in a spar. Ambassador Englandia declared he won without lifting a finger as Americanta was out cold for over five minutes. He tired of waiting for him to wake up. Quickest match I've ever witnessed. But I guess it wasn't all that eventful considering the outcome."

Liet smiled to him. "I'm glad you had fun."

"So where did you go off to?"

He recalled running into the strange man who resembled Natalia von Belarus in the hallway and then encountered her in the infirmary. The day was surely eventful. He wondered if Lord Polonia should really know of his venture.

But the sharp, determined look in Natalia's eyes held a lovely grace he could only relate to a powerful mountain lion. Power, grace, strength, speed, and cruel ambition.

Catching the distant look in Liet's eyes, Feliks shook him to draw him out of his daze. "You're not answering. What happened?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his daze. "Oh… I met someone new."

"Really? Who might that be?"

Liet disclosed the event with the man who resembled Natalia.

"Hmm… I heard that Natalia may have a brother. Though he's been away for years on some kind of quest in the northern mountains. He's not really mentioned. But if you did meet him, maybe you should ask Princess Natalia about him. But be careful. I hear she's a real viper."

Smiling, he shook his head. "No… she's a lion."

Feliks raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say. She's pretty lethal. And attractive, of course. A dangerous combination."

Liet was looking out the window. Feliks waved an arm in front of his face. "Hello? You there? Liet?"

"Huh?"

"You're so totes spacing out! I'm, like, talking to you!"

"Oh… sorry…"

He took him by the hand. "Time to make you sexy again! There's another meeting in an hour! Oh, the things I can do with your hair!"

A look of horror crossed Liet's face as he was dragged into his royal chambers. The doors locked behind him with a click. He knew he was doomed to wear the terrible dress once more.

**~Slaying a Princess~**

Toris glared at his reflection. Much to Lord Polonia's distaste. "You could at least compliment my amazing skills! Quit scowling and SAY something!"

His hair fell in light curls around his neck and his eyes glowed from the fresh make-up that emphasized a forest green shade. But the look he was giving could have made the glass break if he had power to do so.

"I look hideous."

Gasping and clutching his chest, Feliks stumbled over to a chair and hung over it, breathing as if he'd been forced underwater. "All my hard work and you hate it!"

Toris stood and walked over to Feliks. The boots made a soft thud on the floor as he approached. He was quite happy he didn't have to wear heels this time. The turquoise dress flowed after him like water.

"Look, it's not your fault. I just can't stand wearing dresses. I'm a man. It's a little hard to get used to. I've been dressing my entire life like a commoner. I wouldn't mind as much if I could wear a suit, but my the Kingdom of Lithuancia wants to keep my identity a secret. It's a personal issue. Not your fault." He hesitated. "If… I were a woman… I would be… dancing and twirling about."

At once, Feliks lit up. The smile spread over his face big enough to conceal a banana. "I knew my skills were superior!" He shot his arm in the air.

Toris nodded. "Yeah…" He gave him a forced smile and turned to the door. If Natalia knew this secret, she might never give him a chance to even come near her. But maybe, he'd have a shot to talk to her in this identity before running off.

The thought of pursuit excited him.

When they reached the conference room, Feliks led him to a seat beside Elizabeta Héderváry von Hungary. The woman glared as Toris sat down and then turned away. Toris still did not understand her aloof behavior.

Feliks took a seat next to him and slowly, the room filled until each seat was taken. Even Natalia von Belarus entered humbly and took her place next to Toris.

A shy girl with short, golden hair sat on the other side of Elizabeta von Hungary. Feliks whispered that the girl was Princess Lili von Lichtenstein. She glanced around inquisitively before drawing her attention to one of the ambassadors.

Toris hardly heard what Feliks was saying. His heart was pounding far too quickly. He chanced a sideways glance at Natalia. Her eyes were closed.

Belarus opened her eyes to give him a nasty glare, but it was softened than the usual looks she had given him when he was dressed as Liet.

Curiosity pulled at him until he asked in a soft voice. "Might I ask why you were wielding a knife, your highness?"

She sighed and looked down. "It would be easier if the princess of legends were simply killed. The north is facing quite enough trouble with the possibility of an empire in your name."

"Is there any reason why you seem to want to support the north despite their plans for invasion?" he asked, turning to her.

"My big brother is Prince Ivan von Russ'ia. His kingdom is who we're fighting. But it isn't his war. Father is forcing this war into their country. He led the Russ'ia Ice Wars and is mostly known as General Winter. I'll do anything for my brother… ANYTHING…"

Toris shuddered. General Winter? Prince Ivan's father? It also meant that Natalia shared the same father. How did he become acquainted with such dangerous people?

The meeting went by civilly until a solution to evading an attack from the Kingdom of Russ'ia. Four kingdoms normally wouldn't have a problem against one, but Russ'ia was quite notorious for tearing entire countries asunder. Four kingdoms might as well perish under Russ'ia. They made no demands, but initially declared that they would take over the four kingdoms of Belarus, Lichtenstein, Hungary, and Italia.

Riot ensued in the room.

Natalia rose from her seat and shouted, "Why don't we just kill Princess Toris? Surely that's the only reason why there'd be a war in the first place!" Her dainty finger was pointed directly at his face. The room silenced immediately from the outburst.

Toris merely smiled. Honored that she would even spare him the attention. That flare of ambition surged in her violet eyes. A blush of anger crept across her face. He wanted to kiss that blush.

Then the door opened. Leather boots thumped one by one into the room. A long, tan jacket swished around them with each step. Raising a gloved hand, the man smiled. "I believe I can help mend the situation," he offered in a smooth voice.

Toris looked over and immediately recognized the man. Natalia stumbled from her chair and hugged him around the waist. "Brother!" she cried, tightening her grip and burying her face into his chest.

He looked down, a little alarmed, and lightly placed a hand on her head. Looking about the room, his eyes rounded on Toris who shifted uncomfortably. Gripping Natalia's shoulders, he smiled to her, leaving her in a daze as he approached Toris. Several of the ambassadors grew uneasy.

Kneeling, he took Toris's hand and planted a gentle kiss on it. "Pleasure to meet you, your highness," he smiled. Without letting go, he stood and pulled Toris to his feet, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to the ambassadors.

"I am Prince Ivan von Russ'ia. I propose a treaty between the Kingdom of Russ'ia and the Kingdom of Lithuancia. As a symbol of this act, I wish to take the Princess's hand in marriage."

Shock flooded the room. Ambassador Americanta stammered a sentence while Ambassador Englandia's face contorted in fear. Francis looked as if the room had fallen on him and displayed a look of utter doom.

Toris didn't realize how much he was blushing. Looking about, he caught the searing gaze of Natalia. Her fiery ambition was now set against him. His face deepened to a darker color of red when he caught that gaze. But now his troubles were worse.

Now he was between the one he liked who clearly hated him for getting in the way of her ambition and the notorious Prince Ivan von Russ'ia who just proposed to him in front of the entire council.

He wondered if he would survive this entire ordeal. Much less survive the next hour. There was no doubt that Natalia would want to kill him even more than she did before.


End file.
